Aquariums represent one type of closed environment in which production of ammonia naturally occurs. Those natural occurrences are the decomposition of plants, dead fish, uneaten food and waste excreted by the fish. In nature, the problems of ammonia accumulation are often solved by a biological process called the nitrogen cycle. That is, the ammonia is converted through nitrite to nitrate, which can then be used by the plants in the water. While this cycle does occur in aquariums, ponds or septic tanks, the equilibrium is heavily shifted in favor of ammonia production because of the limited, confined environment. As a result, ammonia levels rise.
Toxic ammonia, at levels of from as low as 0.01 ppm to 0.02 ppm for sustained periods can kill fish! As a result, more often than not when an unsuspecting aquarium owner finds dead or dying fish, it is a result of production of high levels of ammonia within the aquarium tank.
Aquarium owners have several options available to them in order to avoid a rise in dissolved ammonia gas level in the tank. For example, frequent water changes, and efficient chemical and biological filtration often can be used to keep ammonia in check. However, unless one can measure the amount of ammonia potential in a given tank, the owner is literally in the dark as to whether or not there is an increased risk of a fish kill by toxic ammonia. For this reason, ammonia has sometimes been referred to as the invisible killer of aquarium fish.
For many years, various methods of monitoring ammonia concentrations have been available. The most frequently used methods are based on chemistries that make use of Nesslers reagent or Salicylate. These methods typically involve mixing chemicals and waiting 5-20 minutes for a result.
Traditional methods involve the use of liquids, powders or tablets. Liquid test kits have the benefit of being easy to mix. However, liquid reagents are, in general, unstable and lose their accuracy rapidly over time. Also, some of the liquids used are toxic, and the opportunity for spills and accidental ingestion is possible. Powder test kits are more stable and have an improved shelf life. They are easy to use but involve many steps, and accidental spills of dangerous chemicals can result when opening the sachets.
Of these forms of test kits, the safest to handle are probably those that involve the use of tablets. They are simple to use and have good chemical stability. It does, however, take time and effort to dissolve the tablets in the water sample, and a lengthy wait is still required before a reading can be taken.
It therefore can be seen that there is a real and a continuing need for the development of a quick-acting test for ammonia potential in aquariums. It is a primary object of this invention to fulfill this need.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a quick-acting test which is especially adapted for use with test strips, as opposed to loose powder, tablets, or liquid chemicals.
A yet further object of the present invention is to provide a test strip which can be used to test ammonia potential of aquariums or other water samples within one minute or less.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a quick-acting test which uses a chromogenic indicator which responsively and discriminatingly changes color upon contact with dissolved ammonia gas, and as such can be compared with standard color intensity charts to determine the potential for toxic ammonia of any given water sample.
Another example is to provide reagent strips which can be conveniently packaged in a simple container to increase shelf life and which are easy to use by consumers.
The method and manner of accomplishing each of the above objectives, as well as others, will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention.